The primary aim of the proposed qualitative meta-synthesis is to better explicate optimal psychotherapeutic treatment-recovery frameworks for use among contextually-delineated groups of women with substance abuse problems. In the United States, it is estimated that six million females abuse or are addicted to alcohol, and 15 million use illicit drugs and misuse prescription medications. Women are particularly susceptible to the harmful effects of substance abuse, which include heart, liver, and brain disease, and cancers of several body systems. Among women of childbearing age, fetal alcohol syndrome is a concern, whereas, older women are particularly susceptible to medication interactions and osteoporosis. In addition, women who misuse alcohol have a greater chance of becoming victims of violence, sexual assault, and injury due to accidents. Among women who need substance abuse services, it is estimated that 92% do not receive optimum treatment, and specific ways to enhance existing services are difficult to identify. Thus, it is important to investigate how substance abuse treatment-recovery for women can be improved. Within the last 20 years, many qualitative research studies have been conducted in the area of women and substance abuse. Due to the fact that these findings have not been analyzed and synthesized in a systematic manner, they have had little impact on evidence-based clinical practice or health policy formation. The proposed meta-synthesis investigation will overcome this impediment by synthesizing existing qualitative research findings and explicating optimal psychotherapeutic treatment-recovery frameworks for use among groups of women with substance abuse problems. Groups of particular interest include parenting, incarcerated, and homeless women. This investigation will be conducted using meta-synthesis methods. The research team will carry out an exhaustive search of the qualitative literature, retrieve reports that meet the inclusion criteria, analyze the data using adapted content analysis and theory development methods, and explicate optimal treatment-recovery frameworks. This investigation is consistent with the National Institute of Nursing Research's strategic plan for building nursing science based on innovative methods for pooling and standardizing data from multiple research sites and the National Institutes of Health Roadmap Initiative to accelerate the use of scientific findings in clinical practice via translational research . PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Women who have substance abuse problems present with complex context-specific needs. They are an underserved, group, and the best way to assist them through the treatment-recovery process is unclear. Findings from the proposed investigation will help to clarify optimal treatment-recovery frameworks.